Just A Dream
by yummy42
Summary: What if Brady was serving in the war? What if something bads happen to him before his and Mikayla's wedding? How will it affect Mikayla? Songfic One-Shot! CAUTION: You might need some tissues! Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Today I'm not doing anything...sooo today and tomorrow is dedicated to updates for all of my works and making new songfic one-shots along with this one! **_

_**I have a feeling that a lot of you guys might be kinda sad after reading this story...Soo that's why I'm warning you guys to bring some tissues! **_

_**Also let me know if I did good-by reviewing since this is the first time Mikayla or Brady aren't singing...the song is just going along with the story...**_

_**I don't own POK or Just A Dream By Carrie Underwood but I do own a laptop!**_

* * *

**Mikayla's POV:**_** September 10, 2013**_

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**_

_Two weeks ago I've finally turned eighteen, now I'm dressed in white going to the Kinkowian church with Brady's box of letters on the passenger seat. They're the letters that Brady has sent me ever since he started serving in the war over at Afghanistan, every other week I would get a letter from him saying he's alright and be coming home soon. Before he left to serve his country, he proposed and to have us wed on this certain day since, it was the day we first met each other._

**_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_**

_I've finally arrived with the church doors opened wide. My dad placed the veil on my head and I placed it down on my face to hide the tears of the fact that this is the happiest day of my life, I just couldn't believe it. I walked down the aisle and waited for Brady at the front. When I heard a car coming I thought it was Brady but, instead I heard the trumpets from the military band. That could only mean one thing. " This can't be happening." I said while looking at Boomer with tears brimming both of our eyes, while I dropped the flowers from my hand._

**_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_**

_After the leader of Brady's squad told me about Brady isn't coming back I couldn't take what was happening and, I just broke down in front of all of our friends and family. Brady why did you leave me, why did you have to go? I was counting on forever with him and our family, now I'll never know. If feels like I can't even breathe without him. Everybody is saying now he'll never come home. No, this can't be happening to me, not now, not ever...This just has to be a dream!_

**_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart _**

_It's been two weeks ever since learning of Brady's whereabouts and today is the funeral. Now all of Brady's friends and family are sitting on surfboards with flower leis around their necks in a giant circle in the clear-blue waters of Shredder's Beach, Brady's favorite beach. I'm sitting on my surfboard with a lei around my neck in the center of the circle holding a jar of Brady's ashes. After the shaman said for us to bow our heads and pray and, after he said the Kinkowian spiritual verses, I took the top of the jar off and poured Brady's ashes into the ocean._

_I touched the water with my hand and said, " I remember on this very spot you and Boomer won back Shredder's Beach and made my dad the big Kahula here, thank you." As part of the funeral everyone took off their lei's and tossed it toward the center where I was. Then, I slowly took off my lei and made it into a heart and gently placed it on top of his ashes. " Try not to wreck havoc up there will ya?" I asked while looking up to the skies where I know Brady will be watching me. Then, I started paddling back towards shore to where everyone else were._

_When I got back onto shore the band played the most saddest song ever, the same song that Brady and I were dancing to at prom along with our first slow dace. Brady's squad leader then handed me a folded up flag and said that was the only thing I had left of him. Brady's squad then lined up and held their rifles in the firing position and then the guns rang one last shot as a salute to the fallen squad member. Even though they shot the sky it felt like there was a bullet in my heart in the place where my love for Brady love is._

**_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_**

_Everyday after the funeral I still cry about why did Brady have to leave me? I was counting on forever with him and to have a perfect family life...now I'll never know what it'll be like... I can't even breathe sometimes due to too much crying...Every night I look out of my bedroom window and talk to him in the sky despite the distance...Everybody is saying he'll never come back and to just get over it already...How can I get over the loss of my lover, my best friend? Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't this just be a dream?_

**_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_**

_Brady why did you have to leave me to be by myself? I was counting not on forever but, for eternity with you! Now I'll never know what would've happened if he never went to war...Ever since the funeral, I've haven't talk to people that much and basically just stood in the background...I just wish this wasn't reality instead just a dream..._

**_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah _**

_This just has to be a dream, just a dream..._

* * *

**_No POV: 8 Years Later, September 10, 2021_**

_In the village center on a sunny bright day where the statue of the great Brady Parker is stood a middle-aged woman with chest-nut brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tan skin along with her eight year-old son who has his mother's eyes, pale skin, and jet-black hair color and style just like his father, admiring the historical statue. _

_" Mommy, who is this statue suppose to be?" The little boy asked his mother. " That's your father." The woman said while trying to hold back tears. " He must've been a great person." The little boy said to his mom wanting to know more about his legendary dad. " Yeah, he was a hero and a really great guy." His mom said before letting some tears out and walking off to go to who knows where. " I'll be r-right b-back, I just need to use the ba-bathroom." She said before she disappeared from sight. While the little boy was waiting for his mom's return he starting circling around the statue and noticed some words engraved into the statue from behind in a rectangle on the bottom._

_Since he didn't exactly know what some of the words are he needed some help reading it and, he decided to ask someone around him. He noticed someone and went up to him. " Hi sir, do you mind helping me read something?" The little boy asked the stranger. " Sure thing Prince Mitchel, anything for the prince." The stranger kindly replied. Mitchel pulled the stranger over to where the engraving was and pointed at it. " You want me to read this?" The stranger asked. Mitchel nodded his head, the stranger smiled and started to read it._

**_For my son, Prince Mitchel Parker,_**

**_Either you're reading this or someone is reading this to you, this is really your dad, Brady Parker. I wrote this since I knew there was a least likely chance I was going to come home from the war. At the time you wouldn't understand what was happening since you were still in your mom's tummy. _**

**_If you are reading this, it means I've met an early demise during the war and the people of Kinkow placed this statue in my honor. I just want you to know, I'll be watching over you and your mom, Mikayla from the skies in heaven. I will always you love you my son, even if I never got a chance to meet you._**

**_I will always be there for all the big achievements you have not in person but, in your heart I'll be there to help you through your struggles in life along with your mom. _**

**_I just have one favor to ask you my son, take good care of your mother for me will you? Mikayla needs someone take care of her when I'm not there to care for her. _**

**_Good luck my little solider boy_**

**_P.S Quick helpful tip for you, Whatever you do, don't EVER mix your mom's hair and seaweed. You might meet an early demise too if you do. Trust me I've almost met mine from your mom._**

_The prince laughed when the stranger said the last part about his mom and seaweed. " Thank you sir." The prince said before handing the stranger a gold Kinkowian coin then the stranger waved and left. After awhile Mikayla came back with a tear-stained face. " Ready to go Mitchel?" Mikayla asked her son. Mitchel stood up straight and did a solider salute toward the statue of his dad and said, " Don't worry dad, I'll take care of mom." After he put his hand down he ran toward his mom and they left back to the castle._

* * *

**_No POV: January 10, 2014_**

_All of the sudden Mikayla Makoola wakes up shouting" No! Brady come back!" With her shouting it woke up her husband the one and only..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady Parker_

_" Kayla, what's wrong?" Brady asked his petrified wife. " Y-you went to serve in the war and then y-you died!" Mikayla said trying to explain the worst night-mare she ever had. " Kayla, it's just a dream, I never went to serve in the war and plus I would never leave you to care for Mitchel alone. Can we sleep now? I just got Mitchel to sleep and do you know how hard it is to make him sleep?" Brady said calmly to his worried wife. " Kinda reminds me of you, when we tried to make you sleep." Mikayla shot-back at her tired husband. _

_After 30 minutes of explaining her dream to Brady and him telling her it's never going to happen, Mikayla got out of bed and went over to Mitchel's blue crib that they have in their room. She picked him out of his crib and noticed he has her eyes and everything else from Brady. She felt a set of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and almost jumped until she turned her head to see her loving husband hugging her. _

_Brady kisses Mikayla's forehead and looks back down at their prince. " You know he has your beautiful hazel-eyes." Brady said to his wife. " Yeah, and he's probably going to have your cheesy goofball personality too." Mikayla said while raising an eyebrow. " The personality that you love!" Brady said. _

_After Mikayla placed Mitchel back into his crib and they walked back to bed Brady reassured his wife by saying, " See, this is reality, real life, that night-mare you had been..._

**_" Just A Dream"_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Phewww that took a long time to complete! I'm definitely confident that this was the best songfic one-shot I've ever did so far! And, definitely the longest and saddest...but cutest also..._**

**_So, I hope you guys enjoyed this story by reviewing! _**

**_Also, the funeral where they're sitting in the beach, is that how Hawaii does their funerals? Cause I got that idea from watching a Hawaii Five-O episode...the new Hawaii Five-O...that's my favorite detective show!_**

**_I'll update and do Mikayla's interview for Part Two for Royal Strike! Tomorrow.._**

**_BTW: For the awards thingy, in order to start it...I need at least three nominates for that catagory...and go check out POK Veruses from Brakayla Fan44 cause I want to see how that would work..._**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
